


The Open Road

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Takaba asked him, "Have you ever truly been happy?" and at first he thought he knew the answer.  But upon reflection, he wasn't sure he knew what that meant and thought it time he found out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend who is extra good at PS and graphics make me an incredible wallpaper (that perhaps many of you have seen floating around the internets, a great color and redraw of Asami sitting on the dock at night). Anyway, I'd promised her a fic and asked her what to write about, and she said she wanted to see Asami happy. That was all. She's such a sweetie. :) This fic was my gift to her. Written July 2008.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Asami. Are you ever happy?"_

_"Of course. Isn't everyone?"_

_"When's the last time you laughed, just for the joy of it? I've never seen you do that."_

Recently, he'd said. You just weren't around to see it, he'd said. 

But when he stopped to think about it, he was hard pressed to come up with an answer.

 _Bah, like it means anything. Simple joys are for simpletons._ He picked up his paperwork and tried to concentrate on the profitability analysis for the acquisition of SLR Inc.

But he couldn't. His mind just kept pushing at him, trying to remember. 

 

\---

 

"Kirishima." Asami's voice spoke quietly through the intercom between their desks.

"I'll be right in." The executive assistant rose to his feet, but the next words stopped him.

"No, you don't need to. I'm just trying to remember, weren't we joking around about the Morinaga Foundation last month?"

 _Morinaga.... Oh yes. The head of the ultra-conservative think-tank had been caught with his 15-year-old male lover. Very amusing, and very useful._ "I believe we were, Asami-sama. Do you require the file?"

"No. Weren't we laughing about it?"

 _Laughing?_ Kirishima answered carefully. "I don't recall laughing precisely. But we were amused," he added, trying to help.

"Hmm. But we've laughed other times, I'm sure."

Kirishima couldn't ever recall seeing it. "My memory is bad, Asami-sama. I'm sure you're correct though."

"I thought I was."

The connection closed.

Kirishima returned to his seat and considered the conversation. It sounded like Asami-sama wasn't himself. But it was probably that brat's fault again, and there was nothing to be done about that.

 

\--

 

Asami turned off the intercom in disgust. Kirishima's memory was like a steel trap. That meant he'd never laughed in the office.

But really, what did it mean that he didn't laugh at work? Work was called Work for a good reason. Otherwise it would be called Happy Fun Time.

Anyway, people tended to be happiest when they weren't working.

The only thing was, all he did was work and sleep. And fuck. He liked fucking. A lot. But he wouldn't say it made him joyful. Just kind of... rejuvenated.

God, when had he turned into this?

He tossed the still-unread report onto his desk and pressed the intercom button again. The caution in Kirishima's voice was readily apparent.

"Kirishima, have Suoh bring the limo... No, cancel that. Have someone bring my BMW around. And cancel the rest of today's appointments."

"Asami-sama...."

"What?"

"Are you feeling well?"

"Never felt better," he said with a snarl.

There was a brief pause. "I'll get the car."

 

\--

 

He drove around aimlessly for a time, not liking the lack of a goal, the impracticality of what he was doing. When one went, one went _somewhere_. He didn't know what to do with himself. But he knew who would.

"Akihito," he commanded into his phone, "tell me where you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me where I can pick you up."

"I'm working."

"So was I. I stopped. I'm taking the afternoon off."

"Huh? Are you sick or something?"

"No. I'm not." He unclenched his jaw. "Where are you?"

"Why?"

"We're spending the day together."

The suggestion was met with dead silence.

He broke first. "Akihito."

"Just a minute."

Asami sat at the intersection, listening to static. He sat through a green light, blocking everyone behind him. That made him feel a little happy.

"I'm halfway across Tokyo. I'll meet you at Ginza station. Because you're going to buy me a nice expensive lunch at a nice expensive restaurant to make up for me losing half a day's pay."

"Would you have fun doing that?"

There was another long pause before the answer finally came. "Actually, no, I wouldn't. But I'll meet you there anyway and we can come up with something else."

 

\--

 

Akihito was true to his word, and he was waiting outside the station when Asami pulled up. He stowed his cameras in the back seat and climbed into the front. "I have just the thing. First, shopping!"

Asami was a little disappointed. Still, Akihito never wanted to spend his money, so it might be enjoyable buying him things. He could hold them over his head later. "You enjoy shopping?"

"Doesn't everyone? I mean, we all work hard for our money, so it's nice to be able to buy something you like, right? Isn't that why you try to make money?"

"Actually, I make money to make more money."

Akihito just stared at him. "Sure you do, Mr. 2,000,000¥ Watch. Mr. 1,000,000¥ Suit. Mr. 10,000,000¥–"

"You've made your point. But a man has to maintain a certain image if he wishes to be a successful businessman." He glanced at Akihito, who was now glaring at him, and felt a little lighter inside. "I do, however, like to be comfortable," he conceded.

Akihito nodded, then pointed, "Go left here. Then about a half mile down take a right. I'll say when."

With Akihito navigating they pulled up in front of a small vintage clothing store. "You want more of those jeans?" He hated those jeans. Even though they did make Akihito's ass look nice. They were once someone else's though, and the idea of Akihito wearing something that someone else's ass had touched just kind of pissed him off.

"No, I don't really need any right now."

_Good._

"We're getting some for you."

He stopped dead. "No. No way in hell."

"Yes. What, are you afraid of denim?"

"No, denim is fine. If I need to wear denim, we can go to the Gap."

"What's the difference?"

"These are _used_. And God knows where the former owner's ass had been."

"You're one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means any possible cooties on those jeans would be trumped by whatever your ass is carrying. How many people kissed your ass today alone?"

"One less than is going to." He looked pointedly at Akihito.

"C'mon Asami, just think of your black undies as a shield. Do you want to have fun or not?"

Not. That was what he wanted to say, if only to start a fight. 

"You're the one who called me, you know." Akihito stood on the sidewalk, his arms folded, a look of disgust on his face.

Utterly fuckable.

Perhaps this _would_ be a good time to take his pants off. "I'll buy a pair if you buy one too. My treat."

"Huh?" Akihito brightened. "Really? They have this one great pair I've had my eye on..." He was dragged into the shop.

Thirty minutes later they left the shop, Akihito, red-faced and unwilling to meet the shop owner's eyes. "Don't you bring him back here Takaba Akihito. This is a family store!"

Asami smirked at her and sauntered to the BMW, casually ducking to avoid a used, no, _vintage_ pair of flowered shorts. "That was fun. So, where to now? I'm actually looking forward to it."

Akihito stood by the car and stared at him, his hands curled into fists. "You... You..! I can't ever show my face there again!"

"Why? It wasn't your face they were staring at."

Akihito didn't seem to find that funny. He tried another tact. "Akihito, isn't this a date? We just had the last part first. Now let's move on to whatever it was you had in mind."

Akihito still wasn't budging. Asami walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Didn't you want to get to know me better? I seem to recall you telling me that over and over on the way home from Hong Kong. Were you just saying that to seduce me with your sweetness?"

The eyes in front of him showed signs of thawing. Akihito's moods shifted like the wind, and with as little warning of which way they'd turn. This time it was to amusement. "Ha. Like I could seduce you."

_Idiot. He doesn't know he always does. He just thinks it's the other way around, and that's fine by me._

"Shall we go?" he asked, knowing another successful negotiation was in the bag.

"Oh hell, why not?" Akihito climbed into the car, sitting gingerly. "My day's already screwed. Ha ha."

Asami rolled his eyes. "Where too?"

"Chichibu."

He had been pulling into traffic. He slammed on the brakes. "I don't do hiking."

"Neither do I. Who the hell wants to walk up and down hills? Driver," he said loftily, "Take me to Chichibu. I'll give you more instructions when we get closer."

Amused and rejuvenated by the earlier activities, Asami actually obeyed.

 

\--

 

A couple hours later they pulled up in front of a small house in one of the small villages in the hills there. Asami didn't even know the name. He didn't want to know the name.

They got out of the car, Akihito shoving the bag with his new-in-a-way clothes at him. "Change."

He took the bag between his thumb and forefinger. "That's why I never get into relationships. The other person always wants me to change."

"Did you just make a joke? Excuse me while I record this moment."

"Shall I undress in the streets?"

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

A young man, a large foreign one, barreled out of the house and grabbed Akihito up and swung him around. "Akihito! It's been forever! How've ya been, man?"

Asami did not like this man.

Akihito wiggled a bit, laughing. "Jan! You can put me down now, you know."

Jan had just three seconds to put him down. Jan's eyes widened as he saw the countdown in Asami's eyes, and he quickly set Akihito down with a grin.

"It's like that, is it?"

"Yes, it's like that. Remember it."

Akihito was oblivious, walking toward the garage. "I've been great. Taking lots of pictures. Traveling. What have you got for us? I can't wait. I haven't had something hot between my legs—" He broke off when he met Asami's eyes, blushing. Asami felt a fierce satisfaction.

Jan laughed and put his arm around Akihito's shoulders, pulling him inside. "Perhaps you'd like something hot and controllable, yah? I have just what you need." He looked back at Asami with amused but friendly eyes. "You're changing out of that suit, right? Go on inside. I'm the only one here. We'll be in the garage. And don't worry, Akihito's safe with me. I require bosoms."

Laughing, they went around the corner. 

Asami stepped into the house. It was clean, but a mess. There were engineering magazines all over, competing for space with gravure and hentai and auto parts and tools. A dismantled engine of some sort lay spread across the dining table. It was the only neat place in the room, all parts laid out in an orderly manner. The guy was a gear head.

He quickly changed, not wanting to leave Akihito alone with the touchy foreigner, even if the man did require bosoms. There was a mirror in the hallway where he stopped to look himself over approvingly on the way out. He had to admit the clothes fit well, even if they did make him itchy wondering who'd worn them last. The jeans were soft and like a second skin. The button shirt, a blue cotton of some kind, was light and comfortable. It looked good on him. He smirked arrogantly at himself, the smirk turning to a grin when he realized just why that irritated the hell out of Akihito.

They were still laughing at something when he stepped into the huge garage. It surprised him. It was thoroughly modern and meticulously neat. And filled with motorcycles of all kinds, racers, cruisers, light-weights, over thirty of them. He'd never ridden one, though the thought had crossed his mind more than a few times. He'd just never found the time for something that seemed so frivolous. 

A large model to one side caught his eye, and stepping up next to it, he found his hand stroking along the sleek black surface.

"A beauty, isn't she?" Jan had come up next to him, all laughter gone, only reverence on his face. "Most Japanese don't like Harley's, but there's no better bike in the world. And this one is my prize." He tilted his head. "You've not ridden one before, have you?"

"No."

"But I think you could handle her, if you rode with Akihito and listened to his instructions. Would you be willing to?"

"Yes." Asami was absolutely going to ride that bike. He'd take the keys away from Akihito later.

"Akihito! This one."

Akihito reluctantly parted from the smaller blue sporty model he was looking over. "I can't handle that one."

Asami smirked, laughing inside at the glare he got.

Jan chuckled again and tossed a couple of helmets at them. "Sure you can. Go for a ride with him, Akihito. Show him the ropes."

Akihito shrugged after a moment and put the helmet on. "Okay, I trust your judgment. But don't mention ropes around him. You'll only give him ideas."

Asami put on the helmet and went to climb on the front of the bike. 

"Uh-uh. I'm driving at first so you see the controls. Then you can take over." Asami didn't like that and it must have showed. Akihito switched on his intercom and whispered. "Do you want my dick pressing up against your ass that badly?"

"I have just one word for you," Asami whispered in return over his mike. "Ropes." 

Akihito blanched and muttered "I knew that would give you ideas." 

Asami stepped back and waved him forward, waiting for him to pass, unable to resist. "By the way, Akihito, your ass looks fat in those jeans."

"Oh yeah?" Akihito said, climbing onto the bike. "Yours looks _used_." He jumped and kicked the engine to life, the roar of it drowning out Asami's as he swung a leg over the seat and pulled Akihito back against him, snugly. "This might not be so bad a place to sit after all. Make sure you hit some bumps. This could be fun."

He could hear the smile in Akihito's voice when he answered, "That's the idea." Akihito released the clutch a little, going slowly through the garage door out onto the road, showing Asami how to shift gears and control the speed. Asami preferred his sports cars to be manuals, so he knew how to handle it. It was just a matter of getting accustomed to using his hands and feet differently. For now, he'd watch Akihito and learn. 

"You ready?" Akihito asked.

"When aren't I?" he replied, excitement building in him. He'd always been a thrill seeker of the worst sort, but lately that had got lost under piles of reports and corporate takeovers. It was time for a change. "Let's go." His voice dropped a notch. "And Akihito, go _fast_."

Akihito laughed and popped the clutch, practically leaving Asami on the pavement. They cleared the village in under five minutes and hit the mountain roads. 

They cruised at near legal speed for a few minutes, then Akihito turned his helmet to the side. "It's the middle of the work week. Looks like no one's up here. I'm going to open it up. Hang on."

Asami didn’t need any excuse to hold Akihito more tightly, but he liked having one. He fit their bodies snugly together, letting the boy feel just exactly how excited he was. Akihito shifted a little on the seat in return. 

"It does that to me too," Asami heard in his helmet.

"I know I do," Asami said, just to start a fire.

"Know-it-all arrogant bastard. Let's see if it lasts." Akihito shifted his wrist and the bike jumped like a race horse out of the starting gate. Asami's arms and legs tightened instinctively, holding on to the only thing keeping him in place, his boy. He scoffed at the symbolism and leaned forward, pressing them into one being as far as the wind was concerned.

This was nothing like driving a sports car. This was wind whipping around his body and blood pounding in his veins and the only thing between him and death was Akihito's skill and the perfect machine between their legs obeying his every command. Speed wasn't just a number, it pushed and pulled at his body around curves, a force to be reckoned with and challenged. He could tell Akihito felt it too, the body under his taut with concentration, thrumming with excitement, the way he felt in the last minutes of sex. Asami too was hard and he was hot and he was loving every second. 

The bike roared through the hills. It was like they were on the back of a tiger chasing prey through the twists and turns at it raced upward trying to outclimb death. The road grew steeper and narrower as they went up, but Akihito didn't slow down. If anything he sped up, daring everything, anything to stop them. 

Perfect. He was perfect. Asami's heart jumped in his throat. Not from the ride; that only excited him. Love, that terrified him. 

"Akihito..." His voice was rough.

Akihito's voice came back over the helmet again. It was raised a little, betraying excitement. "There's a tight curve coming up. Get ready to lean hard to the left...... Hang on...... Now!" They took the curve at a speed no one should have tried, drifting close to the edge, gravel kicking up under their wheels, the drop off hundreds of feet below. Akihito's booted left foot slid on the pavement to keep them from spinning out. Asami shoved his dress shoe against the ground. He could feel heat as his sole left itself on the pavement, the smell of burning leather all that remained of his Testoni's. He saw space between the rear tire and the ground and started to throw Akihito from the bike, but by some miracle, maybe his actions, the bike held on and they were out of the curve in one piece. 

He could feel Akihito's heart pounding under him, and he felt his matching it. Akihito voice was high with exhilaration when he asked, "Faster?" Asami laughed and grasped him more tightly. "Faster." They sped up into the next curve, not stopping until they hit the peak.

They screeched to a halt under a huge pine beside the road, Akihito pulling Asami from the bike, devouring his mouth, ripping at his jeans to get inside them. Asami took him against the tree hard and fast, Akihito's legs wrapped around his waist, his arms around his neck, their tongues wrapped around each other. The bark bit into his arms as he thrust forward into that welcoming warmth, Akihito's cries free and loud. Asami'd never seen him this way, so hungry for him. It was intoxicating, and when Akihito's cum spurted between their bodies, his body clamping down around his cock in orgasm, Asami came in a convulsion so intense he thought it was death.

 

They didn't go back. They stopped at a roadside shop for some drinks and called Jan to let him know he wouldn't be seeing them any time soon, then took off down the road, Asami now driving. Akihito's arms were relaxed about his waist, their bodies again pressed together. 

"Where to, Akihito?" 

The arms around him tightened. "I don't care. I'll go wherever you want to go."

He knew that now. And he knew that was what he wanted. He hesitated before saying what was inside, because as a rule he never did, since what people gave to him was never given freely. But this had been, by his mate. He'd never forget this day. "Akihito, you asked before if I'd ever been happy. I hadn't." He took a deep breath. "Not like now."

Akihito didn't answer. Asami had the feeling that he was probably crying. He smiled fondly, knowing just how to distract him. "It looks like a bumpy road up ahead. What do you think?"

Akihito raised his head at that, sniffed, and rested his chin on Asami's shoulder. "I think you should go faster."

Asami laughed just for the joy of it, opened the throttle up to full, and they tore off down the open road.

 

~end~


End file.
